


6. Her Eyes

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [6]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It brings out your eyes."</p><p>Or; Lexa is meeting Clarke's parents for the first time and she can't decide on what she wants to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Her Eyes

Although Clarke and Lexa have been dating for over six months, Lexa is only just getting the chance to meet the blonde's parents.

It wasn't that she didn't want to (she most certainly did) but that Abby and Jake Griffin had been in Spain for the last eight months, working on research.

Now, however, they're back - and Lexa is beyond nervous to meet them.

Jake she's less worried about, as she has talked to the man numerous times over Skype with Clarke - but never Abby. While she knows that the man is warm and kind, she knows nothing other than what she has been told about Clarke's mother, and it makes her worry.

She exits the bathroom to find Clarke sitting on the couch, clearly playing Fruit Ninja on her cellphone while she waits for her girlfriend to finish getting dressed for dinner.

"How's this?" She asks, clearing her throat to get Clarke's attention.

Clarke looks up from her phone and nods her head, a smile spreading across her lips.

"It's great," she tells Lexa honestly. "It brings out your eyes. Wear that."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"I'm sure. I love it, and my parents will love it, and I'm pretty sure that you love it too. Come on, Lex, you don't have to be so nervous."

"Easy for you to say," Lexa points out. "You've already met Indra and Gus."

"Yes," Clarke says with a roll of her eyes. "And Indra hates me."

"No she doesn't. You're not hate-able, Clarke."

"Neither are you. Now go finish getting ready before you make us both late." Clarke stands up, kisses Lexa on the cheek, and ushers her back into the bathroom with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

Lexa sighs, but nods her head and re-enters the bathroom with a sigh. Finding something to wear was only half of the problem - what about her makeup? Shoes? Accessories? Lexa has never much cared about fashion, but she's suddenly worried about every single decision that she makes.

Sighing in the doorway, Clarke enters. "Sit," she tells her.

She complies immediately when she sees Clarke picking up a makeup brush. "Thank you," she murmurs. Lexa knows that her anxiety about meeting Clarke's parents is probably a little extreme, but she truly can't help it.

"No problem, babe," Clarke replies. After a moment, she speaks again. "You know that they're going to love you, right? I mean, Dad already does, and Mom does too, from what Dad and I have told her about you."

"I know, but-"

"No buts," Clarke says, playfully smacking her on the arm. "And for the record, Lex? It wouldn't matter if they liked you or not. Even if they hated you, it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"I know," Lexa says. There's no 'but' attached this time, and Clarke smiles.

"Good. Now be still so I can finish this."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you have any prompts for something you'd like me to write (whether it be for this series or not) please let me know!


End file.
